The Newbie
by Shadowfang3000
Summary: When a new N, code-named Naught enters Wammy’s house, jealously stirs up in Near, and he begins to plan ways to destroy Naught, slight MelloXMatt, rated T to be safe.
1. Enter, Naught

The Newbie

Summary: When a new N, code-named Naught enters Wammy's house, jealously stirs up in Near, and he begins to plan ways to destroy Naught, slight MelloXMatt, rated T to be safe.

Note: I do not own Death note or any of its characters, if I did it would involve sailor suits, but Naught belongs to me

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark brown haired boy opened the door, who was he? His face was shrouded in shadow, and everyone stared at him as if they just saw superman fly in.

"Children, may I present you our latest member of the household, Naught." Watari said with his usual posh and calm voice, "Naught" wore a layered shirt, black jeans, and converses, while his hair jutted out as if he had never combed it in his life.

"Hey…" he whispered with a low, almost evil voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near had been a very popular child in Wammy's house, people always listened to his algebra and equations, they took him as a brother, but 2 weeks after Naughts entry into the house, everyone gathered round him, ignoring Near as if he was an old toy on top of a shelf. Near choked his teddy bear; Sergeant Snuggles, in an iron grip, With Matt and Mello sitting close by him. Holding hands as if everything was fine and jolly.

"So Naught, you wish to take away my fame? Well… I'LL TELL YOU!!!!! OH YES I WILL!!!!" Near screamed at the crowd, everything went silent and 100 sets of eyes stared at Near. A slight cough was heard in the crowd.

"WHO SAID THAT?!?" Near shrieked in anger, the crowd suddenly hid behind Naught, as if they intended to use him as a shield.

Naught smiled "Calm down Near-kun, if you want to challenge me, then challenge me."

"Near-kun? NEAR-KUN?! I'M 3 MONTHS OLDER THEN YOU!! Near yelled yet again, suddenly the sound of glass shattering echoed through the house, Near just broke all of the cutlery that Watari was cleaning. He stomped into the room, glass stuck up his nostrils, ears, armpits and "where the sun don't shine".

"Near…" He said, in a calm yet crazy tone.

"Y-yes, Watari-s-sama?" he whispered in fright.

"You're… GROUNDED!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, before fainting from blood loss.


	2. The Plan'O'Doom

**Chapter 2**

**The Plan'o'doom**

Death note belongs to Takeshi Obata, keep it real bra

"Damn him!" Near yelled with anger, "He planned this didn't he? He bribed Watari to come in at that moment!" He continued

"What should I do Colonel Fuzzysocks? WHAT SHOULD I DO!?!" He angrily asked his favourite teddy bear. It obviously just stared at Near, saying nothing.

"You know, that's a good idea!" Near said following it up with and evil laugh and lightning strikes in the background.

"Matt…" Mello asked the red haired boy, who had been playing Grand chase* for 3 days straight

"Wait a sec Mel, almost got the last Gaikoz seal so I can get the assassin class for my level 26 Lass!" he said whilst expertly dodging a slash that Gaikoz sent at him.

"Matt, its important." Mello said in a slightly sadder tone, suddenly there was a loud "kaboom"! The computer exploded.

"Damn, I don't think it could handle the ownage, hehheh" Matt laughed "So… What's up YellowJelloMello?" Matt asked with his usual smirk

"I'm kinda worried about Near, he's stayed in his room for 2 days now, and I keep on hearing evil laughs coming from his room." Mello said with a concerned voice. Matt laughed and kissed Mello on the cheek.

"Don't worry Mel, he's probably just playing a game, nothing to worry about" Matt said it his usual, nice voice, Mello blushed

"Really?" Mello asked

"No, he's probably planning to murder Naught, come on we gotta go warn him!" Matt said casually, before the couple ran off looking for Naught.

"Checkmate" Naught said, Linda smirked.

"Your really good at this you know?" Linda said

"I know I am, your useless" Naught said casually

"Hey!" Linda yelled, before storming off

"Wait!" Naught shouted noticing the bucket of manure on top of the door, but he was too late, it landed on Linda's head just before Matt and Mello came in from the opposite door.

"Naught! Near… pranks… you… murder" Mello panted, before noticing Linda

"Oh dude, headshot!" Matt laughed, Near walked in with a huge grin

"It sounds like my plan worked perfec-ACK!!" he almost finished but Linda cut him off and grabbed his throat.

"You…Bastard! You know how much babysitting I had to do to afford this outfit?!" She screamed, and dragged a crying Near off to places unknown.

"HHHEEEEELLLLLPPPP!!!!" He cried, attempting to grip onto the floor, but to no avail

"Well, that attempt was made of fail… wanna go to the park?" Naught asked

"Yeah!" M&M yelled, and followed Naught out of the door

**To be continued**

*Grand chase is a downloadable game that kicks ass, you should download it if you haven't already :P

What did you think? Next part coming when I get an idea


End file.
